Thanks for the date
by mccurdyisnerdy
Summary: Carly wants to go to a blind dating event, Sam doesn't. But since Sam wasn't paying attention and she agreed to come, she has to. Why doesn't she want to? Is Carly's plan really as innocent as it sounds? Rated M for later chapters. Seddie.


**A/N Hey guys, gals, and other habitants of the earth and/or outer space. So this is a short teaser for my very first fanfiction! Aah! Exciting moments :D I hope you like it. If you want more, all you have to do is: REVIEW! It's really that simple! I'll do my best to upload fast and frequently, but you know how busy the life of a teenager is...**

**P.S. SEDDIE FOR THE WIN!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own iCarly, any of it's plots or the characters *pouty face* or any other celebrities that could be mentioned in this story.**

Sam POV

As I walked out of the elevator and into the little hallway that separated Carly's apartment from Freddie's, I turned to look at Freddie's apartment. I thought back to the times when Freddie used to be watching through the peephole in the door until Carly got home. He said he doesn't do that anymore. I don't know if I believe him. I want to. But I don't know if I do. It hurt just to think about Freddie thinking about another girl.

I didn't bother knocking cause I knew Carly was home, and I didn't have any manners anyway. So I just barged in. Carly was in the kitchen. She seemed to be preparing popcorn. Good, I thought, because I was hungry. No surprises there.

"Hey Carls." I greeted her as I dropped down onto the couch.

"Hey." She responded.

I switched on the TV, only to find that I had missed the Shelby Marx fight. Not the first time, stupid school. So, just to please Carly, I flipped through the channels to find some old reruns of Girly Cow.

I smelled the irresistable smell of popcorn with melted butter, and I was drawn towards the kitchen. Carly laughed. My eyes were closed and I let my nose guide me towards the smell. It must've looked pretty funny I guess.

"You enjoying that Sam?" Carly asked me, sounding quite amused. She started to laugh.

I realised why she was laughing, my head was in the bowl, and I was eating the popcorn. I lifted my head out of the bowl, to see Carly just standing there, staring and laughing.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said to her.

"Oh believe me, I have. I can show them to your husband when you get married."

Even though she was teasing, it hurt as soon as she said the word 'husband'. She didn't know about my crush on Freddie. Well... Crush? It was more like a constant longing. An obsession. A constant longing to be in his arms, to have him kiss me. Protect me. I know what you're thinking. Me? Sam Puckett? The girl who can break bones using only a carton of milk? I, of all people, WANTED to be protected?

I didn't. Well, not physically protected. I could take care of that myself. No, I wanted to be emotionally protected. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me, every single day. And I wanted him to mean it. I dreamed every night that I was next to him in bed, snuggled up to him. How bad I longed for him to hold me close at night. It was unreal.

What was happening to me? Was this really me talking? I didn't know anymore. How bad I wanted to talk to Carly about this. But knowing her, she'd probably sqeal and nudge me every time Freddie came near. No way would I let that happen. I would rather die.

"So... Whaddaya say?" She asked me, I snapped out of my train of thoughts and realized she must've been asking me something.

"Uhh... Sure?" I responded.

"OMG YAY! It's gonna be such fun! We're gonna have an amazing time! And meet the guy of our dreams of course!" She hugged me and continued to talk about whatever she was talking about. I had no idea what I had agreed to, but it didn't sound good.

Carly didn't know that I had already met the guy of my dreams. And that he happened to be our best friend. Oh god. Why did I have to get a crush on Fredward Benson? The nerdy geek I had been 'bullying' since the day we met. Puberty had hit him hard. In a very good way. I noticed more and more girls started to stare at him, by the day. Which also hurt me, aside from the fact that I knew I could never, ever tell him how I felt.


End file.
